


Magical Makeout Couch

by Bird_of_Time



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost Caught, Bulges and Nooks, Drone Season 2018, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Time/pseuds/Bird_of_Time
Summary: At a sleepover, Terezi finally sets her plan in motion to get Dave to make a move.Dave makes a move on a hot alien. He just hopes nobody catches him.Done for Drone Season 2018





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forkidcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkidcest/gifts).



The conversation on the screen was nothing but a distant murmur, drowned by the rushing in Dave’s ears as he slowly crept his hand closer to Terezi’s thigh. Her head was leaning against his shoulder, her breathing becoming slower as she was dozing off. She smelled like chalk, and cherry, and something distinctly feminine that drove Dave wild with every shallow breath he had to take.

He almost sighed when his digits finally brushed against Terezi’s thigh, naked skin feeling cool and smooth under his fingertips. They were both in underwear- a result of an ongoing heatwave and a game of truth or dare they had played with the other participants of this sleepover. Thankfully, most of them had fallen asleep, either in beds, or right in front of the TV where they had stayed up, watched nonsense and talked until everyone was too drowsy to keep a train of thought going. Only Dave seemed to have survived the harsh conditions, mostly due to a hot girl leaning against him halfway through a Ghostbusters Christmas special.

Dave’s underwear, a simple black thing, was becoming increasingly tighter as his little finger started playing with the outskirts of her cherry-red panties. They felt silky, maybe almost as soft as her own grey skin. He tensed when he could suddenly hear an exhalation from her, a tiny readjustment of her head. She was pushing up closer to him, and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard her whisper. “Keep going.”

It took him a minute, and her pinching his thigh, before he continued his exploration. He didn’t even dare look down, so nervous was he to be caught, but his fingers brushed along the hem of her panties, up her hip, before tracing her side. She had some teals organs there- grub scars, if he remembered right- that felt smooth and rigid, like tracing bones under skin. However, when he tried pushing against them, Dave could feel them give a little, followed by a shudder that shook Terezi’s body. The exhale right after came with a stutter, a sound so sweet it made his heart dance.

Excitedly, his fingers danced past them, Dave now playing on her like a piano, over her grub scars, over the flat, if soft, surface of her stomach, and finally, the holy grail, his palm pressed against the underside of her bra, and lifting the modest handful of boob. He was about to give it a squeeze, when he felt her own hand start to wander.  
A lot more confident than him, her soft fingertips and sharp claws grazed over his the rigid outline of his bulge. When his hand gave her breast a squeeze, she returned the gesture. When he massaged the soft flesh, her own fingers closed around what she could grasp, rubbing him through the cloth.

He could hear her inhale, about to whisper a suggestion, when his head sunk down to her. His nose brushed against her cheek until she understood, and, turning her head, she pressed her black lips against his. With the heat building between them, he soon felt something poke against his teeth- her tongue, knocking for entry. All too eager he opened up to her, his own tongue to meet with hers. Their balance wasn’t the best, and with Dave leaning over her like this, he was soon lying on top of her, hands and arms tangled and stuck between them. He caused a sudden pause when he felt something nick his tongue. An apologetic smile blinked in the darkness as her tongue licked over one of the offending teeth. He couldn’t stay mad for long though, especially when her hand had found its way past his underwear and around his now rigid cock, pulling him closer again.

When he looked down, he also saw something else. Underneath the red panties, something dark and slick had wriggled its way out, dancing along her skin to about where her belly button would be, if she had one. “Yes...” she hissed qith quiet glee when his cock tensed in her palm. She could feel his nervousness, literally. But she could also smell the absolute cloud of arousal emanating from his pores. She was horny herself, in fact, she orchestrated this very situation. Her losing in the game, the leaning against him. The sleepiness. All going according to plan.  
Dave had no idea about any plans, he only had his gut feeling. At the moment, his gut feeling was that of a teenaged boy at the peak of arousal, so his sweaty fingers fumbled with Terezi’s panties, pushing them past her hips and down her thighs. She kicked them the rest of the way down her legs, somewhere behind him. He didn’t care, all he could do was stare at the beauty that was underneath him.

Of course, Dave wasn’t exactly an expert on female biology, human or otherwise, but even he knew her ladybits were clearly alien. Sure, there was an opening of some sort, and surrounding it teal-soaked flaps that overlapped roughly like petals. But, above that, was a tentacle. It was of a deep dark teal, and still swaying lightly, turning and twisting itself against Terezi’s skin, leaving a trail of viscous teal fluid. Puzzled, and not wanting to invade her biology in places not supposed to be invaded, he stopped, looking at Terezi for help.

Terezi had used to the time to get rid of her bra, pushing it between the cushions to free up her hands. When she felt Dave stop, she felt a bit nervous herself. Somehow, she thought he might take the lead and show her how it was ‘supposed to be done’. She didn’t have any more experience than he had, especially with interspecies copulation, but she knew one thing. She wanted that alien thing between his legs jammed somewhere deep between her own legs, because ever since her hand had fondled the stiff thing, her mind had been racing, while her nook had been seeping lubrication.


	2. Catch us if you will

As the moment drew longer, Terezi finally embraced him, arms slung around his neck. A mess kiss and single breathy sentence was all Dave needed to break through his own stupor. Gently, he lowered his hips, pressing a kiss against the corner of Terezi’s lips as she drew in a deep breath, and he felt the tip of his cock brush against something very hot, very soft, and very slimy. It didn’t feel bad by any means, so he pushed on, only to feel himself slide up her stomach- his cock was gliding against the smooth tentacle.

He was about ready to pull back again for another try, when he felt the tentacle move underneath and snake its way around his shaft. He still drew back, though it didn’t let go, and when he tried another stab, he felt it guide him lower, lower- and right into the centre of her heat.  
Terezi dug her nails into Dave’s back when she felt him finally penetrate her. Her bulge, in its excitement, pulled him deeper, letting more and more of his shaft go to slip into her nook. Forming a loose ring around the base of his throbbing cock. Dave couldn’t stop it, and he didn’t want to stop it. To the rhythm of her bulge’s ministration, Dave quickly learned that Terezi wanted it hard, and deep.

The couch they were lying on squeaked in the night, breaking the monotony of the quiet late night TV programme. Dave’s and Terezi’s sweat mingled as their secret fuck became more desperate, their kisses more sloppy, and Dave’s thrusts more confident, more smoothly gliding from one into another. Terezi’s legs were linked behind Dave’s butt, her toes curling whenever his cock brushed against another sensitive part she never knew she had in her nook.

Both froze in unison when they heard steps coming down the stairs that lead into the living room. Unable to really entangle themselves quickly enough, they stayed still. Staring into each others eyes, an unrelenting bulge tucking at Dave’s cock, their ears were tuned to the naked feet on wood, then carpet, then kitchen tiles. A running sink. A female voice, humming. It was Roxy.

Dave was the first to break. Painfully slow, he moved his hips, appeasing the bulge that kept tightening around his shaft, enticing him to simply throw all caution to the wind and keep going. It was only Terezi’s legs holding him in her that kept them still as Roxy stumbled her way through the living room and back upstairs.  
Out of breath, they stared at each other for a few heartbeats, listening for any more noises. After what felt like an eternity, his lips mashed against hers, and his hips started pounding into her with more fervour than before. The couch was shaking dangerously now, as if it was about to fall apart, and the only reason Terezi wasn’t crying out her pleasure were the human lips keeping her own occupied.

The race to the peak was a strangely competitive one, both of them aware of the others arousal, but neither sure if the other was close enough that they could give into their own. In the end, Terezi was the first to be pushed beyond the point of no return. With a muffled cry, her twitching limbs held onto Dave, like a sailor holding onto the mast of his ship as wave after wave tried to wash him over board. It was her pulsing tentacle that pushed him over the edge at the same time. His hips tensing, he could feel the cum surge through his cock, into the deepest part of her nook. Part of it quickly resurfaced, pushing past the seal of her nook around his pulsing shaft in a slurry of teal and white.

With a last gasp, Dave felt the tentacle release him. Too tired to move away though, he stayed on top of her, listening to his own breathing slowing down enough to hear hers. They were both covered in sweat, shiny in the dingy light of the TV, they both looked messy. And happy.

It was only the next morning that they would discover the river of teal running down the couch and seeping into the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> The delicious taste of angsty vanilla.  
> I hope this is as fun to read for you as it was for me to write.


End file.
